


On this Christmas Morning

by dearingsattler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Catherine's Christmas morning was quiet and one time it was not</p><p>(Originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On this Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Catherine opening presents on Christmas morning and Steve and Catherine and their kids were both requested. This fic was the result

1.

Despite having not set an alarm, Steve still woke up at five in the morning. He laid in the bed, staring at the hotel ceiling for a time before getting up and going for a run.

The roads were quiet, and the grounds of the Naval Academy even quieter, everyone having been given time off to go visit their families for the holidays. Steve completed his round of the academy grounds and headed back towards the hotel he had opted to stay at instead of going back home for the holidays.

It wasn’t like going back to Hawaii was an option for him anyway.

By the time Steve had made it back to the hotel and showered, breakfast had started so he headed down to the dining room. Similar to the streets and grounds of the academy, the dining room was very quiet, the only noise coming from the Christmas carols that were playing quietly over the loudspeaker. In fact, there was only one other person in the room.

“Catherine? What are you doing here?”

Catherine looked up at Steve and gave him a small smile, “having breakfast, same as you I assume.”

“Smartass,” Steve retorted. “I meant what are you doing in Annapolis? I would have thought you would go spend Christmas with your parents.”

Catherine nodded, “they’re overseas right now, and with how little time we got off it didn’t seem to make the long flight worth it, so I decided to stay here. I did call them when I woke up though.” She gestured to the seat across from her, “Now are you going to join me or what?”

“Of course,” Steve said, noting that she didn’t ask him why he wasn’t home for Christmas. “I’ll just go grab some food then.” He made his way over to the buffet and grabbed some sausage, eggs, fruit and coffee, pausing for a moment before adding a pastry to his plate and then headed back over towards Catherine’s table.

Catherine looked over at his plate and smirked, “I see you decided to indulge today. 

Steve chuckled, “well what can I say? It’s Christmas.”

Catherine smiled softly and held up her mug of tea, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Steve clinked his mug to Catherine’s. “Merry Christmas, Catherine.”

~~~

2.

Catherine had been hoping to make it home for Christmas this year, but had received orders for deployment and had to report to base at 0600 on the 26th. So once again she found herself spending Christmas by herself at a hotel just off of Navy grounds.

She allowed herself an extra hour of sleep Christmas morning as a treat, but was still up at six and heading out for a run.

Catherine always loved running early Christmas morning, there was just something about the calmness of the air, the crisp of the cold, and the quiet of the streets that really spoke to her. She circled the city, taking in as much of the atmosphere as she could before heading back to the hotel to clean up before breakfast.

She went down to the dining room and went through the buffet, indulging in foods she knew she wouldn’t get for the next several months, and besides it was Christmas, Christmas is a time to indulge. She went out towards the seating area and found the atmosphere to be just as quiet as it was outside, with only one other person in the entire room.

“Steve?” She said walking over to him, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Steve looked up from his plate, “I could say the same thing about you Catherine; I thought you were definitely going home for Christmas this year.”

Catherine sighed and sat down across from him, “That was the plan until I got my orders.”

“You in the group shipping out at 0600 tomorrow?”

“Yeah, how about you? I take it your in one of the groups shipping out in the next couple of days.”

Steve took a gulp of his coffee and nodded, “0600 the day after you.”

Catherine smiled slightly, stirring milk and a bit of sugar into her tea. “I must say, I’m going to miss seeing you around.”

“I’m going to miss seeing you around too, especially our Christmas morning breakfasts together. Which we ought to start just actually planning by the way if we’re going to keep just meeting in the dining hall.”

Catherine laughed, “I suppose we ought to, but I do have to admit I like it this way with the no planning.” She raised her mug, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Steve raised his in response, “Merry Christmas, Catherine.”

~~~

3.

This time their Christmas morning together had been planned.

They were both deployed, but somehow had miraculously both been granted 48 hours of leave over Christmas Eve and Christmas day. They were located about an eight hour flight apart and had decided to meet about halfway between their locations to minimize travel time.

Which is how they found themselves in a small hotel in a town in China; Steve having flown in from Japan and Catherine from India.

And despite being planned this time, all that changed in their routine was the sleeping arrangements; they were sharing a hotel room instead of having separate ones.

They spent a little extra time in bed that morning before getting up and going for a run which ended in a race back to the hotel, an argument over who won, and a shower taken together.

And once again the pair found themselves having breakfast in a hotel dining room on Christmas morning.

“You know, as much as I liked the spontaneity of randomly meeting each other in a hotel dining room on Christmas morning, I must say actually planning to be together is even nicer.” Catherine took a sip of her tea.

Steve smirked, “Yeah, it was definitely a much nicer wake-up call than the spontaneous meetings.”

Catherine smiled but kicked his shin under the table, “be serious.”

Steve sobered, “I am being serious. It’s nice having a presence to wake up to in the morning, especially when that morning is Christmas morning and that presence is your presence.”

Catherine smiled again and raised her mug, “here’s to Christmas mornings together then.” Steve clinked his mug to hers and they both drank. After a moment of silence Steve reached down and picked up a package, putting it in front of Catherine. “What’s this? You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Steve shrugged, “I know. But I wanted to.”

Catherine opened the package, “my favourite green tea.” She looked up at Steve, “how did you know?”

“I remember seeing the package in your room a few times. So when I saw it while I was in Japan I decided to pick some up for you.”

“Thank you,” Catherine’s voice was full of emotion. She reached below the table and put another package in front of Steve, “I have something for you too, and before you say it, I didn’t have to but I wanted to.”

Steve smiled and opened the package, “candied pineapple?”

“I saw it in a small shop in India while I was there. I have no idea if it’s common there or not, but as soon as I saw it I thought of you.”

Steve smiled, “it’s perfect, Catherine. Thank you.”

Catherine got up and circled the table, pulling Steve into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, Catherine.”

~~~

4.

Christmas for Steve and Catherine now was a far cry from their Navy days.

Of course, Christmas in Hawaii was much different from many of the places they had spent their Christmases previously; the weather was warm and sunny, and there was not a snowflake in sight.

The basics of their morning remained the same; some extra time spent in bed, a run on the beach – plus a dip in the ocean, one of the nice things about a warm Christmas – ending in competition as per usual with them, and a shower taken together.

After their shower, the pair made their way downstairs where they whipped up a light breakfast of mixed cut-up fruit and made their way into the living room where their Christmas tree was set up.

“You first,” Catherine said, jumping up and grabbing Steve’s stocking from its place and putting it in his lap, a large smile plastered on her face.

Steve chuckled and pulled out the first small wrapped package. After unwrapping a small assortment of various things such as his favourite candied pineapple, some specialty coffee, and a new flashlight he pulled an envelope out of the bottom of his stocking. “What’s this?”

Catherine laughed, “open it, silly.”

Steve opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper in it, “this is a gift certificate for a wilderness resort on the big island.”

Catherine nodded, “for a weekend of roughing it just the way you like; tents, MREs, hiking, the whole nine yards. I know you miss roughing it sometimes, so I thought I’d find a way for us to do something like this together.”

“It’s perfect, Catherine, thank you.” Steve got up and grabbed Catherine’s stocking, bringing it to her, “and now it’s your turn.”

With a grin on her face, Catherine pulled out the first package and began to unwrap it. After unwrapping an assortment of specialty teas, a bottle of perfume and a beaded necklace, she pulled out the last package. She unwrapped it to reveal a small velvet box.

Catherine opened the box and gasped softly as a ring was revealed. A number of tiny diamonds flanked a slightly larger one on the white-gold band. It was simple, understated, and perfect. Catherine looked up to see Steve in front of her on one knee.

“I know that we aren’t your typical couple and that this is the typical couple thing to do, but doing this just feels so right. You’ve been beside me so long and I cannot imagine my life without you by my side, you are the most stable thing in my life and I will forever be grateful for that. Which is why I ask this of you. Catherine Rollins, will you marry me?” Steve looked up at Catherine, hopeful innocence in his eyes.

Catherine nodded, feeling tears build up in her eyes. “Yes,” she choked out, “yes I will marry you, Steve.”

Steve pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger and then looked up at her eyes again. “I love you.”

Catherine pulled him into a hug, “I love you too.” They stayed like that for a moment or two before Catherine pulled back. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, Catherine.”

~~~

5.

Marriage had not changed the routine of Steve and Catherine’s Christmas morning, however this one was a little different.

Catherine had been sick the past few days and Christmas morning was no different. Steve woke up as he felt Catherine bolt out of bed, and followed her towards the bathroom. As he’d done the past few mornings, he held her hair back as she threw up, feeling the concern grow within him.

“This is the fifth day you’ve been sick, Catherine. You should go see a doctor.”

Catherine shook her head, “it’s Christmas day, I don’t want to spend it in the hospital. If I’m still sick tomorrow I’ll let you take me to a doctor then, okay?” She gave Steve a meaningful look.

Steve looked as though he wanted to argue with her for a moment before giving in, “Okay, but I’m holding you to that.”

Catherine smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Steve helped Catherine up from the bathroom floor and, after Catherine rinsed her mouth out, the pair made their way downstairs to the kitchen. They moved about the kitchen, making a light breakfast including tea for Catherine and coffee for Steve. After everything was made, the couple took it all into the living room and sat next to the tree.

“Okay,” Steve said after a few moments of the two enjoying breakfast and each other’s company. “It’s your turn to go first this year.” He got up and grabbed Catherine’s stocking, bringing it back to the couch.

Catherine smiled and pulled it towards her, pulling out the first package. She opened up some perfume, a spa certificate and some new specialty teas before pulling out the final package. She opened the package to find a velvet jewellery box, which she opened to reveal a golden necklace with a pendant made out of amethyst. “Steve,” she breathed, “this is beautiful.” She looked up at him, “you shouldn’t have.”

“I know I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. It’s just a token to represent how much I love you; as soon as I saw it, I thought of you.”

Thank you, Steve. I love it,” Catherine handed him the box. “Put it on me?” She turned around and lifted her hair from her neck as Steve placed the necklace around it.

“Perfect,” Steve said, leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

Catherine reciprocated it, “I agree. Now,” she jumped up from the couch, “it’s your turn.” She grabbed Steve’s stocking and handed it to him.

Steve pulled out the first package and began to unwrap it. He unwrapped a bottle of cologne, some candied pineapple, a new cell phone (he had recently damaged his), and finally a small, thin package. He looked at it curiously before opening it and breathing in sharply. He looked up at Catherine, “Is this what I think it is?”

Catherine nodded, feeling herself tearing up, “It is. I’m pregnant.”

Steve seemed at a loss for words, “This is – when did you find out?”

“Only a couple of days ago; I wanted to tell you right then, but I thought it would make an excellent Christmas present.”

Steve struggled to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, “it’s perfect.” He pulled Catherine into a hug, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” The pair spent a moment in silence, drinking in each other’s presence and the wonderful news. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Steve held Catherine tighter. “Merry Christmas, Catherine.”

~~~

+1.

Steve and Catherine’s Christmas morning routine may not have changed much from their Navy days to living in Hawaii or from settling down to marriage. But these days it certainly had changed.

At precisely six in the morning, the pair heard feet running down the hall and their bedroom door flying open before two small bodies catapulted onto their bed. “Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it’s Christmas!” Two little voices screamed in near perfect unison.

Steve sat up and pulled the kids towards him, kissing them both on the head. “Merry Christmas you two.”

“Merry Christmas Daddy,” the pair returned before turning to Catherine who – Steve knew – was feigning sleep and started badgering her to wake up. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Catherine groaned and buried her face in her pillow, “I’m fairly certain Christmas isn’t for another hour.”

“But Mommy, it’s the 25th of December, that means it’s Christmas,” said Riley, Steve and Catherine’s daughter and older of the two. Catherine just groaned again.

“I don’t know,” Steve said, “I think Mommy’s going to need a bit of convincing. Riley get her from the left, Braydon from the right, and I’ll get her from above.” The three quickly moved into position as if on a mission and then attacked Catherine, tickling her from every direction.

“Okay, I surrender, I’m awake,” Catherine’s voice was breathless from laughter. “You guys win,” she sat up and pulled the kids into her lap. “Merry Christmas,” she kissed both of them on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Mommy,” the two chorused back. Braydon turned to his father, “Daddy, can we go open presents now that Mommy’s awake?”

Steve chuckled, “of course we can. Why don’t you and your sister go wait in the living room while Mommy and I get some fruit for breakfast and then we’ll open presents.”

“Okay!” The two siblings shot up off the bed and ran downstairs.

Catherine smiled, “they get that from you, you know.”

Steve smirked, “what, their good looks?”

Catherine poked him in the side, “the impatience you dork. Now come on, we best get downstairs before they either come back up here or decide to start without us.” The couple climbed out of bed and made their way downstairs towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

A flurry of wrapping paper, fruit, and overexcited three and five year olds later, Steve and Catherine found themselves collapsed in a chair together as the kids were nodding off on the couch next to them. “You know,” Steve’s voice was soft as to not disturb the kids, “if anyone had told me fifteen years ago that this is how I would be spending my Christmas morning, I would have thought that person was crazy.”

Catherine smiled, snuggling further into Steve’s chest. “And what does the Steve of today think of this Christmas morning?”

Steve pressed a kiss to her temple, “the Steve of today wouldn’t trade any of this for the world, I couldn’t imagine a more perfect Christmas morning.”

Catherine twisted her body so that she was looking up at Steve. “I couldn’t imagine a more perfect Christmas morning either,” she leaned up and give Steve a quick kiss. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, Catherine.”


End file.
